


Bed Springs Creak.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: They're drunk on vintage wine they'd indulged in in secret in the garden after dinner,





	Bed Springs Creak.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

They laugh like they're teenagers again as they ascend the long staircase that creaks under their clumsy steps. Giggling in loud shushing voices as they climb up to the bedroom they're staying in, down the dark hallway full of doors leading into rooms already full of sleeping bodies.

They're drunk on vintage wine they'd indulged in in secret in the garden after dinner, after everyone had headed to bed and they had finally been left to themselves. Dean giggles with a hand over his mouth to try to stifle the noise as Castiel drunkenly attempts to undress him of the billowy white shirt and shorts he'd chosen from his suitcase this morning to accommodate the hot summer's day. Now Castiel was cursing at Dean affectionately as he searches for zips and clips and belts that don't exist, attempting to undress his love with clumsy drunken fingers. They end up laughing a little louder at each other in the darkness of Dean's old bedroom, neither having bothered with turning on the light or shutting the blinds over the windows. It being deemed an unimportant venture.

"Shh!" Dean hisses with a laugh against Castiel's lips as his belt clangs to the carpeted floor, fearful that they'd not only wake up his parents but his brother and everyone else too, something he didn't want to think about with his lips against Castiel's. His hands roam around Dean's body, still clad in its shirt and shorts that he had yet to work out how to remove from Dean's body. Castiel swallows Dean's giggles as he devours his delicate lips with his own, grinning as Dean moves his hands up his body and sinks his delicate fingers into his lover's hair and draws his lips down along the corner of his mouth and along his jaw. Dean starts backing them further into the dark room with the intention of getting Castiel into bed.

Dean letting out a hiss again when this plan his faltered by Castiel banging into a piece of furniture, making the both of them stumble and struggle to regain their balance before falling gracelessly onto Dean's old bed, the springs creaking beneath their weight. There's a moment of silence before they both erupt into giggles, the only way they find to quieten themselves is to find the other's lips once more. Slowly lips end up finding skin as hands roam flesh beneath hard-to-remove clothing.

"Shh!" Castiel laughs breathlessly into Dean's lips, as if he had made a loud noise, the smell of wine lingers between them on their tongue and along the roof of their mouths. Neither had made a sound. Dean giggles as his lips roam Castiel's skin, along his cheek and down his neck over his collarbones. He pulls the shirt he's wearing apart, ignoring the sound of the buttons ripping apart from the shirt as Dean reveals Castiel's smooth sun kissed torso, he doesn't care about the shirt as he lowers his lips to meet the newly exposed soft flesh laid out before him, bleached in the moonlight streaming in from the bedroom windows.

Castiel lets himself drift as Dean slowly travels down his chest, where he discovers the zip along the front of his pants that he'd failed to find minutes ago, Castiel giggling as he curses the older man's trousers more firmly as he unzips them and reveals more of Castiel's sun kissed skin, Dean takes his time to worship Castiel's newly exposed nipples and the valley of flushed skin growing from his collarbones up to his neck. Castiel chooses this moment, when Dean has one of his nipples firmly between his lips and his teeth, that they have to be quiet, Dean doesn't tease Castiel's nipples quite as much as he would have had they been alone in the house.

But Castiel's warnings don't stop him from gasping breathlessly when Dean's mouth sucks over his sensitive nipple, skillfully teasing out Castiel's growing arousal as he does, he feels his cockhead start to leak from the confines of his boxers, vaguely rocking his hips up against Dean's belly that's positioned so carefully over his crotch that Castiel can't help but to think that he planned it this way. Dean's fingers alternating which nipple he'd massaged matched with his changing mouth. When he's finished with Castiel's tortured breasts, he begins traveling along his belly and naval, his thighs pushed apart by Dean's presence between them, his cock hard now and straining in his clothes. Castiel catches his lip between his teeth to keep from crying out from the frustration that Dean builds deep inside of him.

The fact that the man knew all too well just what Dean was planning to do to him was making Castiel needier and more desperate, much to the delight of Dean who was doing all he could to intentionally wind him up, work him up so when he finally made Castiel reach his orgasm it would be a lot more intense and even harder to keep quiet, the idea of Castiel biting his pillows and thrashing around on his old bed as he tries so desperately to keep quiet only made Dean harder inside of his own shorts. Dean slowly builds up Casteil's sensitivity, working him into a hazy mess with every kiss of his lip, drag of his tongue or bite of his teeth. Every move calculated to awaken the most nerves in Castiel's body. Castiel even fleetingly curses Cole's unmatched patience when it came to getting under skin, whether for moments like these where he only promised him bliss or when they were arguing and it was building to their usual crescendo after several long drawn out days.

"Dean!" Castiel whines needy and barely above a whisper as Dean's mouth finally found Casteil's weeping and oversensitive cockhead. Having slowly and deliberately pulled Castiel's chosen panties down along his tense thighs and crossed ankles that he'd pushed over his shoulders, he now hovered an inch or so above from Castiel's swollen cock, standing erect against his now bare naval, leaving a shiny trail of precum to slide down the underside of his pulsing cock. Dean furthers Castiel's torment when he tenderly sticks his tongue out and swipes along the man's weeping head, lapping at the salty taste of precum as Castiel's hands grabbed fistful of the bed sheets and his hips rock upwards from the bed, springs creaking tellingly beneath his body as he does.

Dean can't help but to grin up at the man through his long lashes as he sinks down, finally, on Castiel's large nine inch cock, gagging as quietly as he can as his mouth is filled with hot flesh and salty precum, gagging as he fills every inch of his mouth and sinks to the back of his throat. He swallows the entirety of Castiel without a second's hesitation, his tongue twisting round the thick organ as his hands holds Castiel's hips to keep him from bucking upwards before he's ready. Dean even letting his teeth make their presence known to the man with a teasing pressure round the base of his cock once he'd swallowed him all the way and sucked sweetly until his cheeks were hollowed out and he was struggling to breath due to his nose being pressed into Castiel's trimmed pubes.

Dean's actions are precise and skilled, made easier with the years they'd shared together. Dean knowing Castiel's body like the back of his hand.

Castiel finds himself unable to keep from letting out one or two strangled moans as Dean masterfully brings him to his peak within moments, his filthy mouth bringing Castiel heaven as he falls over his peak, a soundless scream on his lips as he arches off of the bed and grips the sheets in fists, his thighs squeeze around Dean's head. Dean swirling his tongue around the head of Castiel's cock, slurping noisily into the dark room, the risk of being caught forgotten as they both get lost in Castiel's shuddering orgasm that shoots through every single nerve of the man's body. Dean simply laps at the salty sweet release that comes from Castiel's

Dean's mouth is replaced by his hand, teasing the last edges of Castiel's orgasm out as he climbs back up the man's body. Grinning at the blissful look Castiel has on his face before he lowers his cum stained lips to Castiel's red ones. Castiel strangled groans fill the silent room when he gets a taste of himself on Dean's tongue, hissing when Dean's thumb presses down on the man's oversensitive cockhead. His eyes flying open and his mouth a threat of crying out, of waking the whole house up, Dean grins and relents. Enjoys kissing Castiel's sweet lips for awhile longer until he's too hard to wait any longer and Castiel's hard again in his hand that continues to give him long slow strokes up and down from tip to base and base to tip. Edging him on.

Dean leaves one last passionate open mouthed kiss on Castiel's kiss swollen lips before he pulls back, gazing down at the man with glittering eyes as he brings his hand to caress his delicate hair and flushed sweaty skin. Grins in the darkness around them. His cock hard and hidden in his short.

"Bastard," Castiel accuses in a breathless murmur as Dean's hands retreat, both from his face and his cock, he grins unapologetic at him as he begins shifting his body above Castiel's and the room fills with the sounds of clothes coming away from Dean's body.

"You love me," Dean whispers confidently, tugging his shirt over his head and throwing it back somewhere in the darkness of the room, watching as a defiant and telling grin broke out across Castiel's face, Dean able to make out the edges of her expression despite the dark with the help of the moon shining brilliantly outside.

"Yeah, but you can't prove it," Castiel whispers as Dean strips of his shorts and briefs, leaving him as naked as the love of his life laid out on the bed beneath him.

"Ah, but what if I can?" Dean murmurs back playfully as he brushes his lips along Castiel's flushed cheek and along his jaw, he smiles, muffles the sound of his laugh in Dean's hair while his body slides along his until his hips are rocking against Dean's and the head of his cock is brushing against Dean's hip, teasing him.

"I guess I'd have to kill you," Castiel whispers, an edge of something darker in his voice as Dean simply grins at him. Castiel's hand reaching for the side table as Dean keeps his eyes locked to his, still grinning as he brings his hands up to Castiel's face again and caresses his cheeks and runs his thumbs over his lips. Tracing the outlines of his face.

"I suppose that's a fair price to pay for love." He agrees finally, his voice a whisper as Castiel smiles and kisses the thumbs on his lips. His eyes staring lovingly into Dean's.

"Spread your legs." Castiel orders into the dark silence that they've slipped into, his voice is accompanied by the sound of a bottle of lube being carefully opened, Dean smirks and does as he's told, spreading his legs as he kneels over Castiel's lap. Watching as the older man reaches between them and first covers his own large cock until it glistens in the dark before adding more lube to his fingers and reaching behind Dean for his sweet spot.

"You're awfully poetic, have you tried - " Dean's smart remark is cut off when he trails off into a sharp hiss upon the insertion of two of Castiel's thick fingers sliding smoothly inside of his hole and pressing in until they were at his knuckles.

"Shut up, Dean," Castiel says, his voice a darker tone now as he slowly begins to move his fingers in and out of Dean's hole, tauntingly slow. The teasing goes on for what feels like hours, Castiel working Dean open with slow touches and thick fingers. Keeps him on the edge with a few brushes of his prostate and teasing kisses along his Adam's apple, nothing that could possibly send Dean over the edge but to simply keeping him teetering, until Castiel decided he was ready to push.

"Cas?" His voice is tight and needy and low and strained, desperate. Castiel smiles and sweetly kisses Dean's lips before he pulls his fingers from the man, adds more lube to his swollen cock before he finally puts his hands on Dean's hips and carefully, with the slow careful pace he had used when fingering Dean, he helps the man lower himself onto his cock. Dean's back arches as he is slowly impaled on the impressive cock of his lover. Breathes through his nose with his eyes squeezed shut as he buries Castiel to the hilt, until he sits snugly on the fat cock. He's a bundle of nerves all worked up and ready to spiral out of control, to short circuit.

Castiel waits, still inside of Dean's vice like heat. His breaths are measured as he watches his love squeeze his eyes shut and pant as he tries to adjust to the intrusion. Keeps his hips as still as possible as his cock pulses deep inside of Dean, only adding to the white hot pleasure deep inside the younger man's belly that so desperately want to bubble to the surface.

Finally, Dean moans and moves. The only movement that Castiel needs to begin moving himself. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel's back, buries his face in the crook of his neck as Castiel begins thrusting up into the man, grabbing Dean's hips and moving him up and down on his cock, grunts fill the air, the bed creaks beneath them and the first cracks of sunrise begin falling through the windows as he works to push Dean over the edge of his release.

The sweet heat of their joined bodies urge on their need for release. Noises blend into one, moans and whines and groans and grunts. The sounds of the birds singing outside, the creaking of the bed. They disappear until it's only Dean and Castiel and their burning desire for the other to cum. To split open and let go. The burning desire to find the intimacy that envelops them so wholly that everything else melts away.

Dean falls over the edge, pushed by the presence of Castiel's teeth over his flesh, the teasing nips against the flesh of his throat and collarbones, blossoming promises of deep purple and blue bruises that'll come soon after. Dean cums with his nails buried in Castiel's hips as he desperately tries to hold the man inside of him, to trap him as deeply inside of his tight heat as possible. He cums seconds after Dean has, during the aftershocks that make him whine wildly into Castiel's throat.

A last gasping growl of satisfaction on his lips as he kisses Dean as he empties his seed inside of him. Holds him flush against his sweaty body as they both bask in the afterglow. The first rays of sun pours in from the open windows as they collapse besides each other, sweaty and exhausted.

The sounds of the waves crashing along the beach and the house waking up and the rays of the sun throwing brighter shades over their bare bodies, it's paradise like they've never seen before as they entwine their fingers and lay and stare at the ceiling, catching their breath as their bodies drift.


End file.
